ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Riaa'lzhor
Riaa'lzhor is an agent in the DMS. She is written by Karrin Blue. Agent Profile Appearance Riaa is a Ne'kalsaider Drider (a naturally-born one, as opposed to a drow magically transformed into one). The fur of her spider-body is dark blue, and her human half's skin is a dark brown, like most drow. Her hair is a very light blue, streaked with black (dyed in order to show solidarity for the Beldrobbaen, her clan). The irises of her eight eyes match her hair, her sclerae are a slightly darker shade of blue, and her pupils are grey. Personality Riaa is usually friendly and polite. As a former member of the Beldrobbaen, she dislikes bright colors, and prefers darker ones. She often doesn't get annoyed, but as the driders are discriminated against in Drowtales, any insults against the driders will be taken badly, though she can work around that if need be. Like all drow, she is intoxicated by chocolate. If she eats any chocolate, she will become extremely energetic and cheerful — though, if the chocolate has a low amount of cocoa or has a lot of fruit, nuts, or even milk, the effect is diminished. History Riaa'lzhor started life as an orphan in the city of Chel'el'Sussoloth, the capital of the drow nation. As she was not only an orphan but a drider, she had to struggle to live on the streets. When she was 23 (the equivalent of eleven or twelve for a human) she found her way to the fortress of the Beldrobbaen, the only major clan to not discriminate against the driders. There, she was taken in, and brought to the Hive, where she was able to learn how to use her shadow magic, spin her silk, how to read and write, and other such skills. When she turned 30, she returned to the Beldrobbaen to train as a guard, where she learned how to fight. When she was in her 40s, she was entering Orthorbbae on an assignment when she found a naturally occurring plothole; Kiel'ndia Vel'Vlozress, who periodically breaks the fourth wall and can summon the readers of the Drowtales comic to act as her minions, had left them scattered throughout. Specifically, that plothole had been created when Kiel visited Naal'suul, who lurked in the morgue. Riaa fell through and ended up in World One. Luckily, she was found quickly by Agent Lana, who'd been there to attend a convention hosting the Foglios (creators of her home canon). Lana brought her back to the PPC, and the two became friends, then began to date. As of now, they are still quite in love. Mission Logs * "Just Read the Instructions" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Yu-Gi-Oh!), with Agent Anebrin (DF) ** In which Riaa is temporarily partnered with the Elf Anebrin and sent to tackle a Sue that tangled the Nanoha-verse and the 5D's-verse together in a most unpleasant way. ** Original fic: "Midnight Wings" by MistressofSeven77. * Appuntamento Rovinato (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** In which Riaa and Lana get revenge on a date-crashing firebending 'assassin.' ** Original fic: "Avatar: The Revenge Of The Fire Bending Assassin" by S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues